


On Words and Fate

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, No beta we blow up like Jedha, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: When you know what would be the last words you say to your soulmate, you might want to change that.
Relationships: Natasi Daala/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	On Words and Fate

Daala had _hated_ her own words - a generic "Goodbye, admiral" was both promising and infuriating. She'd be an admiral when her soulmate would die, but any meeting can be her last _and_ did it mean she'd never be anything more than a plain _admiral_? Such a shame, honestly!

This didn't mean Tarkin got anything better. Daala actually expected his words to be covered by a scar, yet a phrase in small accurate handwriting eerie close to her own proclaimed that the last words Tarkin's soulmate would say to him would be "Goodbye and safe travels, sir". 

"Not even a title, see?" Tarkin had noted the first time they compared soulmarks. "It could be any of my subordinates and I will never know," he smiled, tracing Daala's mark with his finger.

"We should start a club. Call it ‘Generic farewells’ or something," Daala suggested, and wondered if she wanted a cigarette. Or maybe Tarkin could be persuaded to a second round…

The soulmarks were never discussed again, and yet Daala always called Tarkin "governor" in public and Wilhuff in private, and he never called her just by her rank alone.

Never, until the last time they met at the Maw Installation - the research went according to plan, Tarkin had no reason to stay or appear again until next year at the soonest and Daala was seeing him off, when…

"Goodbye, admiral," he said, smirking, obviously remembering not her soulmark but her latest remark about how much she _liked_ being called admiral, especially by people older than her, and Daala's heart skipped a beat when she felt her soulmark itch and burn.

"Goodbye and safe travels, sir," she answered as if against her will - she _never_ wanted to say this phrase! - and Tarkin's smirk was gone, replaced by a confused expression: his soulmark definitely itched as well.

"I hope to see you soon," Daala added painfully slowly, feeling as if her mouth was glued shut, each movement harder than ever, and words on her forearm burned with fire.

"We'll see about that," Tarkin replied and left, his confusion still obvious to Daala, but probably not to anyone else.

It wasn't just until late at night that Daala was finally free to inspect her still throbbing soulmark. It wasn't plain scar tissue as those who heard the last words of their soulmates said it should be, and she felt relieved. Yet it wasn't the _same_ generic phrase: now the scrawl that so reminded her of Tarkin's handwriting read "Sweet dreams, Grand Admiral".

Daala smiled triumphantly and hoped with all her heart that the words wouldn't change to something she had already heard.

Not in the nearest future, at least: a promotion Tarkin would live to see was worth anything, but broken hopes.

After all, the soulmark could change.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wanted to add "Everyone lives" tag, the change of words doesn't prove that canon never happens.  
> Although in this AU Daala would know almost immediately that Tarkin is to die.


End file.
